User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/January OTM Voting
Voting Closed! Do not vote anymore. I'm so sorry this is late - I really don't have an excuse for it, I'll try to do better next time. Before the voting, I would like to offer my congratulations to our December winners, Merana Little, Percy Boots, and Celes Mochigome! <3 The technical details of the vote are listed below, though I'm sure most of you know the drill by now. We have updated the SOTM rules slightly this month so please read them even if you think you are familiar with the rules. Happy January voting! Note: as per usual, this vote will close at 23:59 of December 31st GMT. I will be on holiday at this time and the posting of the winners could be delayed, though not to the severity of this month. Rules #Do not vote for your own OC. #An OC who has already won cannot win again. #A character with the same destiny as a previous winner cannot win. #You (the driver/creator) cannot win an OTM twice in a row (you're free to vote for an OC who fits this description but they won't be able to win until a month has passed). In regards to SOTM: #You can vote for a ship you have an OC in. #OC/Canon is allowed. #The ship does not have to be a romantic relationship nor does it have to contain just two OCs. Poly ships or friendships are totally fair game. #All the OCs in your ship must be present on the wikia to win the award. You may vote for a ship where only one character has a page, but the ship cannot win until / unless all the OCs have pages up on the wikia. Here's a link to the list of COTM and SOTM winners. How to Vote So, you've read the rules, but you may be thinking "That's all very well and good Spades but how ''do I vote?" Well hypothetical confused voter, follow these simple steps! #'Comment down below which OC you would like to vote for - You can vote for multiple OCs! #Feel free to give a reason why you're picking that ship / character. #You can comment your COTM/SOTM vote in the same comment, it doesn't matter. #''However'', please make sure it is easy to tell which part of the comment is COTM and which is SOTM and furthermore, if voting for SOTM, 'please list the ship name ''and the name of the characters involved. We might not recognize the name of every single ship on the wikia. #'The character's name should also be given in full' - nicknames can cause confusion when figuring out who the OC actually is. #'Please actually list a character or ship!' I know it's annoying, but simply saying 'any of x's ocs' does not count as a vote. I don't have the time or energy to research every oc a person has ever made. A character or ship must be named to count. #'You may come back multiple times to vote more!' Editing your comment or making a new one is fine, if you wish to do so. Things to Remember #Don't feel pressured to vote for what everyone else has voted for if everyone is voting similarly. #The winner may be unexpected as we count all votes from all previous months when deciding who wins. #It would be wise to vote for OCs with active users. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs